1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to game devices and more particularly to game implements for hitting flying objects such as tennis balls, table tennis balls, squash balls, shuttlecocks, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game implements, such as tennis rackets, of laminar construction are generally known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,603 issued Dec. 24, 1974 to William E. Schaefer et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,799, issued May 17, 1977 to Richard L. Van Auken show laminar constructions in which first and second walls are disposed on either side of a core material, the walls comprising opposite face surfaces of the head portion of the racket.
A tennis racket having areas of different flexibility is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,211, issued Mar. 7, 1972 to James H. Doessel et al. The racket disclosed in the Doessel patent includes a frame of molded plastic. The frame includes head, throat, shaft and handle portions. The frame is so molded as to provide maximum flexibility at the upper end thereof, next greatest flexibility at the throat area, less flexibility at the base of the head portion, still less flexibility at the shaft adjacent the handle, and the least flexibility in the handle. The various degrees of flexibility apply to both sides of the racket.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,275, issued Apr. 4, 1978 to Tsai C. Soong, et al there is shown a racket in which the two sides of the head portion are different. The head portion is "saddle-shaped", making one side somewhat concave and the other convex, thereby providing a different sort of hitting surface on the two sides.